The present invention relates to a tuning fork type therapeutic utensil which is used for lessening symptoms such as swollen lymph glands, stiff shoulders or the like.
Conventionally, healing art such as massaging or acupressure is done manually or by use of tools for lessening lymph glands, stiff shoulders or the like.
However, such conventional healing art imposes such a strain to massagers or acupressure therapists that repetitive and long time attendance on a number of patients is unbearable to them. Even if conventional tools are used for such purposes, there are problems that not only therapeutic effects can be insufficient but also such tools are in many cases too expensive. The conventional electric therapeutic tools, for example, could only offer therapeutic effects to portions near the patient's body surface.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems and its object is to provide a tuning fork type therapeutic utensil which is inexpensive, handy and capable of showing remarkable therapeutic effects on a wide variety of symptoms for not only around the body surface but also deep into the osseous tissues.